


The kids

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Peletier, Carl Grimes, Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon are all strangers that have more in common than they think. Together they learn how to trust, love and become whole again. Let's just hope they don't tear each other apart in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth, Carl, Daryl, Sophia. Four broken souls that find each other and learn to mend one another without the help of the people that look at them either as though they’re a punk, crazy, broken or need sympathy. They get it, they get each other and they learn that all they really need, is each other. 

 

Daryl Dixon. He was summed up by his name, people didn’t really know him but they sure as hell knew his family. They knew his druggie brother, his drunk and abusive father and they knew his suicidal mother; so basically everyone suspects that he as well is a screw up but they’re wrong, they don’t know shit about Daryl Dixon. 

 

Beth Greene. People knew her, she was the good girl, the farmers daughter. People also knew her as the girl who went insane and tried to kill herself when her mother and brother died in a car accident. But again, the people were wrong. Beth Greene was more than a hurt girl, she was tough, she was going to make it out. Beth Greene was going to change something or someone and whoever or whatever it was, they were gonna miss her so bad when she was gone. 

 

Carl Grimes. People knew him too, he was the Sheriff’s kid, the adulterers son. Everyone knew that his father’s partner and ex- best friend, had sex with his wife and caused Lori to leave Rick because he was such a reasonable man. She made everyone think that Carl was a broken Child. Carl hated his mother for that, he hated that his father who went insane after she left him. Carl was the only person who was there to get his father to pull his shit together but he didn’t need his father anyways. He just needed himself. 

 

Sophia Peletier. Daughter of a drunken man who abused her mother and tried to rape her herself multiple times. He died from liver failure, she cursed God for taking so long. People think her mother was the one who killed him though, say she slipped some rat poison in his beer. Even if that was the case she didn’t care, she was just glad her crazy father was gone. Her mother was stronger now, no one looked at Carol with sympathy anymore but they always looked at Sophia with sympathy and she hated it. She didn’t need sympathy. She just needed to forget.

 

Chapter 1

Sophia.

Sophia waited for the bus to arrive in front of the new house that they had just moved into. Her mother thought that a move was the best thing for them after the rumors started up in their old town about how her mother had been the one to kill their father instead of his failing liver. Now they lived in the big city of Atlanta, whoopie. She already hated it here, she was glad that they had moved but still she was uprooted, forced to move because of rumors. She made and audible scoff, the thought made her sick. 

 

The bus pulled around the corner and Sophia sighed, thinking finally. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever. She got on the bus and found that everyone’s eyes were on her. She wasn’t afraid, she was used to it. Used to getting attention from strangers everywhere she went. Throwing her bag into the first empty seat she could find, she sat down and stared out the window, putting her headphones in and ignoring everyone else on the bus. 

 

She could already hear the rumors that would start up at her knew High School, ‘oh look, there’s the girl who’s mom killed her dad!’ God, the thought made her cringe. She had gotten into a lot of fights at her school last year because of it. It pissed her off. Hopefully no word of her fathers death had gotten here yet. But then again better she not hoped. Everything she hoped never came true. 

 

Xx

Carl.

Carl was seventeen, he choose to live with his dad when the divorce happened and Judith, well Judith was still too young to understand everything that had happened so she was moved between his dad and mom every week. She was only three and Carl felt sad for her, he knew it had been confusing for him growing up around that shit. But now she was right in the middle of it. 

 

Rick, Carl’s dad, decided to move away from their small town just outside of Atlanta city and move right into Atlanta. Carl was happy about that decision, he hated the people in his old town, they always looked at him like he needed to be hugged or told ‘that it wasn’t his fault’. Now that they had moved somewhere where no one knew them or what had happened, maybe he could be happy. Maybe. 

 

His dad was making him ride the bus to school, he was okay with that too. He didn’t want his dad dropping him off at school in the police car that he always drove around, he wanted as little attention on his as possible. 

 

The bus pulled up and Carl got on. He sat with a girl who had short dirty blonde hair, wore a lot of black and had headphones in. He thought that maybe putting headphones in wasn’t such a bad idea. Still Carl was a naturally friendly person, he wanted to talk to her, introduce himself. She seemed interesting enough, he decided not too though. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out to see that it was a text message from Lori, who’s contact name in his phone just happened to be Homewrecker, he thought it suited her. 

 

>> Hey buddy! Hope you have a nice first day of school! Love you!

 

He let out an audible snort, hoping that the girl next to him didn’t think it was to her. But judging by the way he could hear the music coming from her head phones, he thought not. He replied with. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia

 

She was blonde, she was pretty, she was everything that people looked for in a girl. Screw her. Sophia, stared at the girl sitting in front of her, she had her platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with a single braid running through it, how childish. Her name was Beth and Sophia immediately hated her. It was just everything that the girl was. She wore bracelets on both her wrists, a white muscle shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. 

 

You looked at that girl and then looked at Sophia and they were exact opposites. Sophia wore a leather jacket, black jeans, a light gray shirt and black biker boots. And while Beth wore no makeup, Sophia wore eyeliner and dark pink lipstick. She was a hot mess compared to Beth and she liked it. Sophia almost had the urge to rip the braid out of the girls hair. The thought made her smile. 

 

“Welcome students to you’re first year as Juniors!” The teacher said. “My name is Mr.Horvath and I am going to be your literature teacher for this semester.” The man looked old, probably in his late forties early fifties, his hair was already all white. He smile was just about as white as his hair. “I know we’re not all ninth graders but I think it would be nice for all of us to introduce ourselves. Now we’re all gonna go around the room and say our names and one interesting thing about yourself. I’ll start first, My name is Dale Horvath and I like to go camping every summer in my RV. Next.” 

 

Dale pointed to a dark african-american boy who stood and seemed pretty annoyed with the fact that he was even here. “My name is Duane Morgan and I’m the quarterback for the football team.” 

 

Sophia stopped paying attention, until they got to the third row, the one in front of hers. The boy looked like he hated the world. He wore a white wife beater with a leather angel winged vest on top, along with dirty jeans and a pair of black boots. “My name Daryl Dixon.” He sighed annoyed and sat back down. 

 

“What’s your interesting fact?” Mr.Horvath asked eyeing him.

 

“I ain’t got one.” He shrugged. Sophia smiled, here’s the first rebel. 

 

“Come on there has to be something?” Dale urged. 

 

“I gotta chopper.” Daryl sighed annoyed. 

 

“See, everyone had something interesting about them.”

 

Sophia was ready to stop paying attention again but then she noticed the boy sitting next to Daryl. He was really hot, like really hot. He had long wavy brown hair and wore a blue flannel tee with dark blue jeans and yellow-ish brown work boots. “My name’s Carl Grimes, my dad’s the sheriff in the next town over.”

 

Sheriff’s kid, that was either gonna keep him from getting bullied or cause the insults to fly his way. 

 

They finally got to the Beth girl and Sophia leaned back, just waiting to hear what was so interesting about this girl. “My name’s Beth Greene and I live on a farm.” Beth said quietly. 

 

“Oooh Farmers daughter. How cute.” Sophia teased wrinkling her nose at the girl. 

 

“Well, what’s so interesting about you Miss. Peletier?” Mr. Horvath asked, he was not one to tolerate bullying. 

 

“I’m not interesting.” She said looking over at the sheriff’s boy. 

“Everybody’s got something interesting about them.” The boy smirked at her. 

 

“I just got stuff to hide.” She smirked right back. 

 

“Don’t we all?” 

 

In that moment Sophia felt a connection, she felt like she might have just met someone that knew what she was going through or might even possibly understand how she was feeling. She liked that, for a second she thought she was blushing. 

 

“I’m still waiting Sophia?” Dale said interrupting their secret conversation. 

 

“I dunno man, I used to live in a small town.” She scoffed at the mans persistency. 

They went down the rest of the line and then started class. Sophia was glad when the attention was off of her. 

Xx

Beth. 

 

She doesn’t know what she did to the girl sitting behind her that made her be mean to her or make that snide comment at least. Maybe Beth was jumping to conclusions, maybe the girl really did think that her being a farmers daughter was cute. Yeah, right. 

 

At least she didn’t have her next class with the girl though, she had it with that Dixon boy though, the one that owned a chopper. Beth thought that was interesting, she had never been on a motorcycle before, her daddy would have a fit but she’d like to though.

 

They Biology AP together though. Beth loved animals, she wanted to be a vet when she got old enough, maybe work along side her father, that didn’t sound too terrible of an idea to her. 

 

He was already sitting at one of the marble counters in the room when she walked in, she quickly took the seat next to him. She hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t care because right now he was the only person that she was slightly familiar with and she could use same familiarity. 

 

“Hi.” Beth said after it was silent for a while. He looked her up and down and then just nodded at her. She could already tell that they weren’t going to have much of a conversation. It didn’t matter though because just then the teacher walked in.

 

He was an awkward looking man, he had dark brown hair and glasses covered eyes. He wore a blue button-up shirt and khakis. He looked like he would have been a geek in college. 

 

“Hello class. My name is Mr.Simon. Yes, that is my first name, I don’t like my last name so yeah. Now tell me, who here is familiar with dissecting animals?” He asked clapping his hands together. Beth was the only one who raised her hand. “And how are you familiar with it?” 

 

“Excuse me sir?” Beth said not quite understanding his question. 

 

“Where have you dissected an animal before?” He clarified. 

 

“Well, my daddy’s a vet and I work along side him.” She said nodding. 

 

“Ah very interesting.” He smiled. “What animals have you dissected before?”

 

“Well, one of our cows died while giving labor so we had to cut her open and get the calf out before it died too.” She felt a little awkward telling this in front of her class, cutting cows open wasn’t something that normal kids did with their parents. 

 

“Interesting. Anyways, that is what we will be doing in biology this year, talking about the parts inside an animal and sooner or later we will dissect a frog.” The man seemed thrilled to do this. 

 

Daryl nudged Beth’s elbow with his. She looked at him and he looked down at the table. She followed his eyes down to a notebook that had writing on it and a pen next to it. Beth moved it to where she could see it more clearly. 

 

‘They only animal I’ve ever dissected was the one I was gonna eat :P’

 

Beth smiled. 

 

‘Ew XD’

 

Daryl took the pen and notebook and began writing something else. 

 

‘that girl in Mr.Horvath’s class, just ignore her, she’s just being a bitch cause she wanted attention.’ 

 

Beth frowned at the paper, she didn’t really want to be reminded of that. 

 

‘Yeah I guess so, thanks. :)’

 

‘Welcome.’ 

 

Then Daryl closed his notebook and smirked at Beth, she smiled back and then brought her attention back to the lesson. She could learn to like Daryl Dixon. 

 

Xx

Carl. 

He had his next class with that girl, Sophia. He liked her, well besides that snide comment she made to that Beth girl. She seemed like she knew him, like maybe they had some sort of connection between each other. He liked that. 

 

The class was spanish, Carl didn’t feel like he needed to take any of the language classes they offered but now a days colleges were only accepting kids who had taken one language at least twice. So this was Carl’s last year of spanish, he wasn’t good at it, and he had mostly forgotten everything that he had learned over the summer. 

 

He sat next to Sophia, she looked over at him when he sat down, she smirked at him and he smiled back. “Hey.” He said. 

 

“Hey Sheriff’s boy.” She winked. 

 

“You gonna hold that against me?” He teased. 

 

“Well, you know what they say, anything you say can and will be held against you.” Carl laughed and she did too. Yep, he definitely liked this girl. 

 

“Hello class. My name is Miss. Rosita and this is your spanish class. Here we will try to only speak in spanish, spanglish will be accepted though. Lets get started. Me llamo Rosita, now you go.” 

 

They went around the class introducing themselves in spanish, when that was finally over with Rosita said something very quickly in spanish and the rest of the class looked at her in confusion. She sighed and repeated herself still no answer. 

 

Turns out she was telling us that spanish wasn’t that hard of a language to learn and that half of us just proved her wrong, we all laughed at that. Carl liked this class. Carl also liked how when Sophia laughed she actually smiled and he could see past the bullshit makeup that she wasn’t just some tough girl. He also liked how she nudged him every time something funny was said. 

 

Luckily he also had lunch with her. They went in line to get food, all Sophia got was an apple and Carl raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not anorexic or anything, I just don’t like the food here.” She said wrinkling her nose at Carl’s hamburger and fries. 

 

“Well I love it.” He said shoving a frie into his mouth and acting like it was the best thing he ever tasted. 

 

Sophia laughed at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “It’s your turn dork.” She pointed at the annoyed looking lunch lady. 

 

They gave the lady their numbers and then looked for some place to sit. Carl saw that Beth girl sitting with that Dixon boy and he thought that it might be their best bet. He pointed to them and Sophia nodded in agreement.

 

Beth looked a little shocked when they sat down with them, Daryl just looked annoyed and now Carl felt like maybe this wasn’t their best bet. 

 

“Hey guys.” Carl said smiling awkwardly at the two. “Beth, Sophia’s sorry for being a jerk, it’s just her way of making friends.” Carl informed her with a sideways smile, Beth smiled back. 

 

Sophia punched him on the shoulder. “It’s true, sorry though, if I hurt your feelings, no harm?” She asked. 

 

“No harm.” Beth agreed smiling. 

 

“Aye Dixon, I heard you gotta a chopper.” Sophia said and suddenly Carl felt jealous. 

 

“Yeah, just got it today, it ain’t new but it runs.” He said. “Why, you gotta motorcycle?”

 

“Nah, want one though.” She smiled at him, stealing one of Carl’s fries. 

 

“How’d you get it?” Carl asked putting himself in the conversation. 

 

“My brother gave it to me today, said I could keep if I kept goin’ to school.” He shrugged. 

 

“You’re known to skip school?” Beth asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Sometimes.” He shrugged again. 

 

Carl didn’t like the way that Sophia was looking at Daryl, he didn’t like it one bit. She looked at him like he was something fun and exciting. Carl wanted her to look a him that way, too bad he didn’t have a motorcycle, or a license. He made an audible scoff getting a look from Daryl that made Carl afraid. 

 

“Oh no, no. nothin’ bout you, just my mom keeps textin’ me.” He lied.

 

“Why don’t you answer her?” Beth said thinking of her own dead mother. 

 

“She’s not really a part of my life.” He sighed. 

 

“Well she’s textin’ you ain’t she?” Daryl scoffed.

 

“Yeah but I don’t give two shits about it.” Carl raised his voice, he didn’t care right now if Daryl was bigger than him or that he might carry a knife with him. Nobody was gonna tell he was wrong for not treating his mom this way after that’s how she treated his dad. 

 

“Boy, you best stop raisin’ your voice towards me.” Daryl warned loudly. 

 

“Hey! Back off Daryl,” Beth said quietly. “did something happen between you and your mom?” She asked knitting her eyebrows together. 

 

Carl sighed and thought, if these guys are gonna be my friends I might as well tell them. “My mom cheated on my dad with his best friend. Got pregnant and for a while thought the baby was my dad’s best friends, turns out the baby was my dads but still, my moms a whore.” 

 

Daryl suddenly felt bad for yelling at the boy. “I’m sorry man.” He said quietly. 

 

“Yeah, it’s whatever. I don’t really like to talk about it much but that’s why I had to move out here, my dad couldn’t stand the way people looked at him in our old town.” He sighed overwhelmed, he hated talking about it with strangers. 

 

“I’m really sorry-” Beth started but was interrupted by Carl’s quickly raised hand. 

 

“I don’t want your pity, that’s why we moved away remember?” He warned them Beth and the others nodded. Maybe he’d like it here. 

 

Xx

Daryl. 

It seemed to take forever for the school day to finally end. But when it did, Daryl hopped on his bike and didn’t look back at the school. He had thoughts of Beth and his new found friends on his mind, but mostly thoughts Beth. 

 

He liked the way she smiled and the sound of her laugh. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to him either though, he liked that too. She knew that he had a bite but she wanted him to know that she had claws to defend herself.

 

Daryl liked the feeling of riding his motorcycle, he had driven it many times with Merle’s permission but he liked finally calling it his motorcycle. The feeling of happiness faded when he approached the trailer park and he knew that his dad would already be high on whatever drug of his choice today. 

 

He hopped off the chopper and headed for the door belonging to his trailer. He kept his head down, he knew if he made eye contact with his father he’s probably get yelled at or beat. With his notebook filled with his class assignments and pen, he went to his room and locked the door. No sign of his father yet. Maybe he was at the bar or at his friends house, if his dad had any friends. 

 

Pushing the thoughts of his dad away he began filling out all of the requirement forms by himself and forging his fathers signature, cause he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it. When he was finished with that he did the actual homework assignments. They were simple, Daryl finished them in minutes. Now it was time to go to work. Perfect. 

 

Daryl worked at auto shop run by Tyreese Williams. Ty was a decent man, he liked Daryl and liked that he tried his best to stay out of his family's troubles. Daryl was late today, Ty understood that since Daryl had just started school. 

 

“Hey Daryl.” Tyreese smiled at he saw Daryl pull up on his chopper. “New ride?” He raised his eyebrow at the boy. 

 

“Yeah Merle gave it to me today.” Daryl nodded. 

 

“How was school?” Ty asked. 

 

“It was okay. Made some new friends.” Daryl admitted and got right ot work on a car. 

 

“Who are they?” Tyreese was fully aware that he wasn’t Daryl's father because Daryl had yelled at him many times that he wasn’t but Tyreese wanted to look out for the boy, make sure he didn’t end up like the rest of his family. 

 

“Ones a farmers daughter, Beth, another is a sheriff’s kid Carl, then theres Sophia.” He said getting annoyed with how many questions that Ty was asking him. Daryl wasn’t the type that liked to talk all that much. 

 

“Well at least you're friends with the sheriff’s kid.” Ty sighed laughing. 

 

“Shuddup and let me work!” Daryl groaned. 

 

“Fine fine, here’s your paycheck.” Ty handed him the envelope with money it in. That’s how Daryl requested he got his money. He didn’t like banks or using credit cards so he just got the money in the envelope. 

 

“But it’s Monday? I ain’t suppose to get paid till Wednesday.” He said confused not taking the money. 

 

“I figured you could use the money now that school’s started, you’re a hard working boy Daryl, I really appreciate you. That’s why I am giving you a raise. Don’t let me find out that you’re spending this money on drugs or beer.” Ty warned. 

 

“Thanks man.” Daryl smirked and took the money. 

 

“You’re a good kid Daryl, keep provin’ me right and maybe I’ll make you partner one day.” With that, ty turned and left. 

 

Daryl liked Ty, he never gave Daryl the chance to turn down offers and if Daryl didn’t take any extra money that Ty had given him, he’d find it in his next paycheck. There was no use saying no to the man. He liked him, a lot. He was the closest thing to a dad that Daryl was gonna get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written a lot of this, the first six chapters actually so sorry if I post too quickly, I'm just doin' it as I do it cx I hope you like it, please leave comments or questions at the bottom. thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl. 

“You can’t talk to your mother that way Carl.” It was the first thing he heard when he walked through the door. He sighed loudly and then made his way upstairs. “Carl.” His dad barked. He stopped and then made his way slowly down the stairs. 

 

This happened every time he was even slightly rude to his mother. She would either get Shane to hussle dad or call dad herself and whine to him about how Carl had been rude to her. It made him dislike her even more. 

 

“Dad, I don’t want to talk to her at all but when she is constantly blowing up my phone I have to respond with something and this time it wasn’t even that rude.” Carl defended himself. 

 

“I know Carl, I know, but she is still your mother.” Rick sighed. He loved his son, he really did but sometimes all he did was cause problems for him. 

 

“Dad, I’ll make you a deal.” Carl had been looking at the man. He had grown a beard and let his curls grow past his ear, the man needed a date. “I’ll actually talk to mom, maybe even go spend a day with her, if you go on a date.” 

 

Rick chuckled and looked at the floor then back up at his son. “You're serious?” 

 

“Absolutely, and every time she texts me and says she loves me I’ll reply with I.L.Y. That good enough?” Carl mimicked his father, placing his hands on his hips and staring at him. 

 

Rick thought about it. He had been meaning to go out on a date, but he just could never find the will power. But if his son was willing to treat his mother actually like his mother than a date was a small price for that. 

 

“Alright. You got a deal.” He outstretched his hand for his son to shake. 

 

“Good.” Carl smiled widely and shook his fathers hand. “Have you been looking for any girls that lately.” Carl said smiling deviously at his father. 

 

“There’s this one lady, her names Michonne, I met her at the grocery store a couple of days ago. She seemed… nice.” Rick admitted nervously. 

 

“What’s she like?” He asked excitedly. 

 

“She’s tall, has dread, really amazing smile, I think you’d like her a lot.” 

 

“Is she black?” Carl asked looking at his father wide eyed. 

 

“Yes.” He admitted. Carl laughed, getting a confused look from his father. 

 

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing wrong with that I just never expected you to like the chocolate.” He said and began laughing hysterically. Rick looked at his son and shook his head but couldn’t resist joining in on the laughter. 

 

“You’re something else boy.” Rick chuckled. 

 

“Hey dad?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Carl just felt like saying, he just wanted to let his father know that through everything he still loved him. 

 

“I love you too son, now go do your homework and give me the paperwork.” He smiled at him. 

 

Xx

Beth

“How was school?” Maggie asked as Beth got in her car. 

 

“It was okay, I made some new friends.” Beth smiled, nodding her head, feeling much better than what she did this morning. 

 

“That’s nice Bethy.” Maggie said happily. She wouldn’t tell her sister that she had been pacing the house the entire time Beth was at school hoping that her sister was okay. “You got any homework?” 

 

“Yeah but they’re mostly worksheets about me and then papers that daddy has to sign.” She shrugged. 

 

“Alright. So I was thinking, just to celebrate your new friends and how well high school is that we should go out to the diner?” She smiled at her sister and Beth smiled back. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Beth placed her hands on top of her sisters and gave it a good squeeze, it was nice having Maggie around. 

The diner was a favorite for the Greene family, they went for birthdays, holidays and sunday dinner, they really love it there. They even had a regular waitress, Sasha, they loved her. She always made light conversation with them and made them laugh. 

 

“What can I order for you all today?” Sasha asked as she approached them, placing a warm hand on Beth’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. They all ordered their usual.   
“How was school today Beth?”

 

“It was good, I made some new friends.” 

 

“You should bring them here, I’d like to meet them.” She smiled brilliantly at Beth. 

 

“As would I.” Hershel interjected. 

 

“You will daddy.” She promised her father. 

 

“I’ll be back asap with your food.” Sasha promised with a smile. 

 

“So Beth, are you taking Korean as a language this year?” Glenn teased. 

 

“Psh no, why would I do that when you can teach me?” She chuckled. 

 

“True.” Glenn laughed. 

 

“Besides, Beth doesn’t need to know chinese to be a vet. She needs to learn how to talk to animals.” Maggie teased. 

 

“It’s a very hard language to learn Beth.” Her father teased with a smile. 

 

Beth loved these moments, the moments where they all just sat around and made jokes about each other and just enjoyed each others company. She missed her brother and mother though, that was something that she could never deny. Some times she would catch herself before she accidently forgot that Shawn or her mother was gone. 

 

“Beth, we got you a present.” Glenn said excitedly. 

 

“Really?” Beth arched her eyebrow at them. 

 

“Yeah, it’s home parked behind the house.” He said again. “I’ve been holding this in for two days, they finally decided that I could tell you tonight.” He sighed with relief. 

 

They all chuckled a little at that, knowing that Glenn wasn’t much when it came to keeping secrets. 

 

“Wait, you said it was parked?” She looked at them curiously. 

 

“Yeah, we got you a lime green honda, thought you’d like it.” Hershel nodded. 

 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Beth squealed grabbing her fathers hands and squeezing it. 

 

“You’re welcome darlin’.” He smiled at her. 

 

“I guess you won’t be needing me to drive you around now.” Maggie sighed. 

 

“Nope, I’m gonna be my own woman.” Beth teased. 

 

“Okay Bethers lets not jump to conclusions.” 

 

Today was an overall good day, Beth thought that maybe she would have gotten into a fight today and then left school early. But no, she made some new friends, had a nice day and had an even better end to the day. Maybe the school change was for the best. 

 

Xx

Sophia

“How was school?” Her mother asked from the kitchen as she heard the front door open and close. 

 

“It was okay, met some new people, guess I made some friends.” She said as she came into the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek. 

 

“What did I tell you about wearing that lipstick?” Her mother scoffed. 

 

“It’s just lipstick mom.” Sophia smiled. 

 

“I guess you’re right. How do you like your classes?” 

 

“They’re all nice, good teachers.” She nodded as she stole on the the cucumber slices from her mother and bit into it. 

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Carol smiled and pushed Sophia’s bangs out of her face. “I think this was for the best.” She sighed getting back to cutting the cucumber.

 

“Yeah, I like it here.” She admitted nodding her head in agreement with her mother. “It’s a lot better than that trailer we used to live in.” She scoffed, remembering her old home. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” His mother sighed. 

 

“So, you get a new job yet?” Her mother had been searching for a job for about a week now with no luck. 

 

“I’m thinking about joining the police force, what do you think?” She looked at er daughter for approval. 

 

“Don’t you have to go to school for that?” Sophia asked knitting her eyebrows together. 

 

“I did actually, that’s where I met Ed. We were in training together.” She mumbled. 

 

“Oh, well, I’m fine with that. You should join it in the next town, just because it seems like you’d be more busy here.” Actually Sophia was hoping that maybe she’d get to work along side Carl’s dad. 

 

“Ya think?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s be nice.” She nodded. “I’ve got homework to do.” She sighed and kissed her mothers cheek, then went upstairs to fill out the paper work. 

 

She laid lazily on her bed, listening to her music when he phone buzzed next to her.

 

>> Hey, you free right now?

 

It was from Carl, she couldn’t help but smile at the text.

 

> Just text me your address and I’ll be right over. 

 

Sophia sent him her address and then ran downstairs to her mother who looked at her with worried eyes when she came running. “Hey mom?”

 

“Yeah?” Carol looked at her daughter. 

 

“Can I have a friend over, like now?” She gave her mother a half smile hoping that she would say yes. 

 

“Uh, yeah sure. Did you finish your homework?” 

 

“Yes, thank you mom!” Sophia ran the rest of the way down the stairs and hugged her mother tightly.

 

When they lived with Ed, she hadn’t been able to have friends over because her father was that much of a douche bag. It then occurred to her that this friend just so happened to be a boy that she liked and that she had no clue what they were going to be doing. 

 

She waited anxiously on the couch for the doorbell to ring, when it did, she ran towards the door with her mother on her heel. Carl stood by the front door with a heart melting smile on his face and with his father just behind him. 

 

“Hey Soph.” Carl said awkwardly, not really sure how to greet the girl. 

 

“Hey Carl, Mr. Grimes. I’m Sophia and this is my mom Carol Peletier.” Sophia said introducing herself and her mother. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you. Mrs.Peletier.” 

 

“Hi Mr.Grimes. What time do you want me to bring Carl home?” She asked smiling at the handsome man. 

 

“Actually we walked, it’s not that far away, we live down the stree from one another.” Mr.Grimes laughed nervously. 

 

“Oh,” Carol and Sophia said both surprised. “Well, what time do you want us to walk him back?”

 

“Nine okay with you?” Rick was new with his son wanting to hang out with a girl and he didn’t know what time was respectable or not.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you for letting him come over.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Sophia said. 

 

“Anytime.” Rick smiled and then waved goodbye to them. 

 

Carl came in and they closed the door behind them, they looked awkwardly at each other and then started laughing. “Hey mom, can we go upstairs?” Sophia asked, wondering if she was pushing the boundaries too far. 

 

“Yes, but leave your door open.” Her mother warned. 

 

Carl was surprised to see that most of Sophia’s things were in boxes, he thought that she had been living here for a while. “Need some help unpacking?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah,” She sighed, she had been meaning to get to that but never found the time. “Thanks.” 

 

She thought that it was a little awkward at first but then Carl either complimented or told her how stupid some articles of her clothing were. She laughed and scolded him. Then he came to her underwear. 

 

“Oh, uhm. Awkward.” Carl said closing the box and going to another. 

 

“What?” She asked opening the box and then closing it when she saw what it was. “I should have put a warning label on that one.” She joked and Carl laughed. 

 

She could kiss this boy, but she wouldn’t not until he tried to kiss her first. 

 

Xx

Daryl 

It was late when Daryl got home from work, about nine thirty, he had worked a five hour shift. His hand hurt from working on the cars for so long and his back hurt from being hunched over the engine of laying on that stupid thing that rolled him from out underneath the car. 

 

His old man was home this time, he could hear his bad classic rock music playing from the inside and Daryl liked classic rock but the bands that his old man liked were horrible. Daryl sighed as he went in, keeping his money in the saddlebag of the chopper. 

 

“Where you been boy?” His father yelled as he walked through the door.

 

“School and work.” Daryl mumbled, he wanted to say ‘places you never stayed long enough’ but wasn’t in the mood to be beaten tonight. 

 

His father grunted at him and Daryl went to get in the shower and took a pair of jeans and a shirt to wash too. Their washer had been broken for god knows how long so they had to hand wash their clothes. 

 

He was glad that there was actually some hot water left for him. He washed himself, then his clothes and then dried himself off and placed the clothes on the shower curtain rod so they could dry. If they weren’t dry enough in the morning he’d just throw them in the dryer. 

Daryl tried to sleep, he really did but it was nearly impossible, his father was screaming along with the songs and being as loud as possible, then when Daryl had gotten used to that noise, his father let some of his buddies into the house and they were even louder. 

 

He had half a mind to sneak out and go to Ty’s house but he wasn’t gonna bother them this late at night. He buried his head under his pillow and somewhere around three in the morning he had managed to fall asleep. When he got up in the morning he found that his clothes had been thrown on the ground and got all wrinkly and were still damp. 

 

At this point he didn’t care that his father might hit him if he woke him up this early in the morning. He threw his clothes in the dryer and waited. He heard his old man bark something and then after a few more minutes the man got up. Daryl begged the dryer to just hurry up and finish. The buzzer went off and Daryl bent over the dryer to pick up his clothes. 

 

A thick hand wrapped around the back of Daryl’s neck and forced his head down, making it connect with the metal sharply. Daryl saw spot and fell to the ground, his old man yelled something that Daryl couldn’t make out and then he swiftly kicked Daryl in his side. 

 

Fuck, that hurt. He got up and rubbed his forehead, it wasn’t bleeding but there was sure to be a bruise there along with one on his stomach. He got dressed and then got on the chopper and made his way to school. At least he was conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth

Beth was happy to finally have her own car, she could drive herself to school and she could listen to the music that she wanted to. When she got into Mr. Horvath’s class she saw that he had rearranged the desk’s into groups of four. Sophia and Carl were already sitting at one of the groups and Carl motioned for her to come sit with them. She happily took her seat. 

 

“Where’s Daryl?” She asked looking around the room but there was no sign of the Dixon boy. 

“We haven’t seen him yet.” Sophia said shrugging. 

 

Beth was a little more worried about the boy than the others were. She noticed a couple of bruises on the back of his arms the other day that looked oddly finger shaped. 

 

Finally the boy walked in with a really large red mark on his forehead. He didn’t wait for anyone to motion for him to sit with them, he just did. “What happened to your forehead?” Beth gasped reaching out to touch it but Daryl flinched away. 

 

“I wasn’t watchin’ where I was steppin’, slipped and hit my head on the dryer.” He shrugged. 

 

“Daryl are you sure-” Beth was about to ask him if he was sure that was what happened but she was stopped by Carl nudging her foot with his and shaking his head at her. 

 

“That must’ve hurt man.” He hissed. 

 

“Yeah, like a bitch.” Daryl mumbled. 

 

Maybe Carl was right to stop Beth from asking Daryl if that was what really happened. He seemed pretty pissed off and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about what had actually happened. Still Beth wanted to know if he was alright because if what Beth was assuming had happened to him, he shouldn’t be going through that. 

 

“Alright, let’s get started for the day. I’m glad you all already took your seats, now these will be your permanent seats for the rest of the semester.” He smiled. SOme of the students groaned and the others cheered. “Do me a favor and will a person from each group round up the papers you got signed yesterday and bring them to my desk?”

 

Sophia was the one who took the papers to the desk. She swayed her hips in her tight jeans and Beth smirked at her, then she looked back and saw Carl practically drooling as he stared at her. Beth smacked his arm and Daryl, who had just realized what was going on, smirked at Carl. 

 

“If you don’t quit starin’ I think you might get a visit from your little friend.” Daryl mumbled to Carl, who blushed. 

 

“Can we not talk about visits from little friends?” Beth groaned, that disgusted her.

 

“Who’s visiting?” Sophia asked as she came back. 

 

“Carl’s p-” Daryl began but Carl interrupted him. 

 

“Parent.” He said quickly. “My mother is coming to get me today. A part of a deal that I made with my dad.” Beth laughed and thought ‘nice cover up Grimes.’

 

“Really?” Beth asked. 

 

“Yeah, I told him that if he went on a date with this girl that he likes that I would spend a day with my mom.” He groaned.

 

“Sucks for ya.” Daryl mumbled again.

 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” 

 

“I bet your mom can’t be that bad.” Beth smiled at him. 

 

“Oh trust me, she is. Every time I see her she begs me to just sleep over at her house or go out to eat with her and she tries to act like nothing bad ever happened and when she acts like something bad did happen she cries so damn much and blames the whole thing on herself but then blames it on dad and it’s this whole cycle of drama that I would like to avoid.” He breathed. 

 

“She just misses you, try and maybe not talk about what happened and don’t look at her like you hate her.” Beth commented.

 

“That’s kind of hard.” 

 

Beth felt sorry for Carl’s mother, thinking that she couldn’t be that bad, that maybe Carl was just more loyal to his father than he was with his mom. Beth could never hate her mother, her mother was always there for Beth and was the one that made Hershel loosen his reins on his girls. But now she missed her so much. 

 

Xx

Daryl

All throughout Biology, Daryl felt Beth’s eyes on him. It was making him very uncomfortable. He knew that she knew there was something else going on other than Daryl just hitting his head on the dryer by accident. Carl seemed to know so too, he was the one that stopped Beth from asking him if there was something else going on, in the first place. 

 

He wanted to tell her off, tell her to stop staring at him but then he thought that would make her not want to talk to her anymore. He didn’t want to drive her away, it was the real first group of friends that he had ever had and he wasn’t going to be the one who tore it apart. 

 

“Daryl, are you okay?” Beth finally asking, placing a small hand on his bare arm. He shrugged her off. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He nodded. He still felt Beth’s eyes on him though, god this girl was persistent. The bell rang and Daryl grabbed up his notebook and pen and headed to lunch, leaving Beth trailing behind him. 

 

He didn’t really care for the food here but at least it was free food and already made. He took his seat and seconds later Carl and Sophia came in and sat with he and Beth, laughing at something that had happened in the other class. 

 

Daryl could tell that the two of them had feelings for each other but the other didn’t notice. He smirked, how stupid could you get. All the meanwhile though, Beth Greene had a thing for Daryl Dixon and he didn’t even notice it. 

 

“So guys, are you free after school today?” Beth asked. Carl and Sophia nodded, Beth looked at Daryl. 

 

“I got work at four but I’m free till then.” He nodded biting into the cheese stix. 

 

“Alright, you guys wanna go out to eat? I know this awesome diner not too far away from here.” She suggested smiling brightly. 

 

“Yeah, I can go.” Daryl nodded again. 

 

“Me too, I just need a ride.” Sophia smiled. 

 

“I got you.” Daryl said. 

 

“I can go too, just gotta inform my dad. Same for the ride though.” Carl half smiled. 

 

“I got you.” Beth said mocking Daryl. The two of them laughed. “Alright then. Daryl and Sophia, you’ll follow me and we’ll go out to eat.” 

 

“By the way I don’t have any money either.” Sophia admitted biting her lower lip, just a bit ashamed at the fact that she didn’t have any. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.” 

 

“Wow, two free meals in one day.” Daryl smirked. 

 

“If you call that a meal.” Sophia sneered pointing to the string of cheese coming out of Carl’s mouth. 

 

“It’s delicious.” Carl moaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. 

 

“Dork.” Sophia nudged him, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Cheers to a free meal.” Daryl said holding up a cheese stick and knocking it with Carl’s. The two laughed and then finished off their meal. 

 

Carl wasn’t like any other guy friend that he had had before. Like Sophia said, he was a dork but in a good way, he was a nice guy and all the other guy friends that Daryl had had, had been druggies and in gangs. Carl was the sheriff’s kid though, so maybe he wasn’t too bad of a friend to have. He liked the kid. 

 

Xx

Carl

He was a little pissed, no more than a little pissed, that Sophia had gotten on the back of Daryl’s bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. He got in Beth’s car ignoring the others as Beth gave him directions. 

 

“What was that all about?” Beth said referring to his fit where he stomped and got in the car. 

 

“Nothing.” He hissed and turned up Beth’s radio. 

 

“That was more than nothin’.” Beth said turning that radio back down. 

 

“It’s just, why does she always have to fawn over Daryl? I mean seriously, he’s got a motorcycle and facial hair but I mean, I’m here too!” He whined. 

 

“You’re so blind Carl.” Beth laughed, causing Carl to raise an eyebrow at her. 

 

“How am I blind, I see the way she looks at him.” He scoffed.

 

“Yeah but have you seen the way she looks at you? Daryl is just her friend and if I got a chance to ride a motorcycle I would take it up, besides she seems like the type that would already own a motorcycle.” Beth said shaking her head. 

 

“How does she look at me?” Carl asked. 

 

“With googoo eyes. She likes you a lot, you can tell if a girl likes you a lot by how much she touches you and she touches you every time she gets the chance. She barely touches Daryl.” Beth rolled her eyes at the boys blindness. 

 

“Really?” Carl had never realized it but now that he thought of it, she did touch him a lot. 

 

“Yes really. Besides, Daryl doesn’t like anybody. I don’t think he can like people.” She said. 

 

Now it was Carl’s turn to look at her like she was blind. “Beth, you call me blind!” He laughed. 

 

“What do you mean?” She knitted her eyebrows together still looking at the road. 

 

“Daryl is always looking at you, always. And when you speak he almost always agrees with you.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“When a guy likes you, he pays attention to you. Trust me, I know this, I’m a guy.” He said puffing out his chest and then laughed. 

 

“You sure, because your hair is longer than Sophia’s?” Beth said jokingly raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“But she likes it so I’m keeping it.” He pointed out. 

 

“You really think Daryl likes me?” Beth asked again and Carl groaned. 

 

“Yes! You really think Sophia likes me?” 

 

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Carl liked Beth, but not in the way that he liked Sophia, he liked her in a sister way. This friendship, just kept getting better and better.

 

Xx

Sophia. 

The diner they went to was cute, it looked old and small and she liked it. They sat at a booth in the very back, she was next to Carl and they sat across from Beth and Daryl. Carl and Beth kept exchanging these looks that made Sophia want to rip the braid from Beth’s hair again. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Sophia asked. 

 

“Nothing.” Carl said shaking his brown locks. 

 

“Alright then.” Sophia sighed annoyed with the two of them. 

 

“Hello, my name is Sasha, I’ll be your waitress- Beth! You didn’t tell me that Daryl Dixon was your friend!” The waitress squealed, patting Beth on the shoulder and smiling at Daryl. 

 

“You guys know each other?” Sophia asked. 

 

“Yeah, she’s my bosses sister.” Daryl said smirking at Sasha. 

 

“If I knew that you knew Daryl, I would have told you.” Beth laughed. 

 

“How’s work going Daryl?” Sasha asked. 

 

Sophia zoned out, she just stared down at the table. Thoughts of her father came back to her and she couldn’t shake them. Then she felt Carl’s hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” He whispered in her ear. 

 

She nodded and laced their fingers together without thinking. “What can I get for you today?” Sasha finally asked. 

 

“We’ll all have cheeseburgers and fries if that’s okay with you guys?” Beth asked. 

 

They all nodded. Sophia couldn’t really think with the way that Carl was rubbing his thumb up and down hers. She looked at him and realized that they were really close, if she wanted to she could kiss him right now but like she promised herself, he was gonna kiss her first. She blushed and looked away.

 

“So you come here often?” She asked Beth. 

 

“Yeah, my family has been going here for a long time.” She smiled. 

 

“It’s a nice little place.” Daryl said. 

 

Sophia thought back to when they were stuck at a stop light and she asked Daryl if he liked Beth. He just grunted and said that she was pretty but Sophia knew better, she knew that he liked her. 

 

“Hey Bethy, you and I should have a sleepover one night.” Sophia suggested and Beth was happy that she said that. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, we can go sleep over at your little farm.” She said, honestly Sophia really did want to see Beth’s farm. 

 

“I’m free this weekend, what about you?” Beth was excited to finally make another female friend other than Maggie. 

 

“Yeah, the only thing is that my mom’s gonna have to meet your dad, she’s over protective about that.” Sophia sighed at the thought of her mother freaking out at home right now. 

 

“That’s fine, here, put your number in my phone.” Beth slid her phone across the table to Sophia, who put her phone number in. 

 

“You mind if I do something really quick?” Sophia asked jiggling Beth’s phone in her hand. 

 

Beth looked at Sophia confused and nodded her head. Sophia snapped a photo of Beth and Daryl and then turned on the front camera and took a picture of herself and Carl. “I suggest we go outside and take a group photo after we’re done.” Beth smiled at the idea. 

 

Just then their food arrived and it was the best thing that Sophia had ever tasted. The others agreed with her. 

 

It was fun, they laughed over the stupid things that some of their teachers had said and they talked about home and their parents. Daryl stayed quiet at that subject though, Sophia thought that they all knew he was gonna be the quiet it one when it came to that too. Sophia didn’t mention anything about her dad though, nor did Beth mention anything about her mom. Maybe they all had a little more in common than they thought. 

 

Daryl tried to hop on his bike and leave before they could take the picture, but Beth grabbed him by his leather vest and made him stand next to her while Sasha took the picture. Sophia asked Beth to send it to her. 

 

Carl and Sophia had to wait for Rick to get off work for their rides. Beth lived in the opposite direction so they couldn’t ride with her. 

 

“Hey, what happened to you back there, that zoning out?” Carl asked. 

 

“Oh, it was nothing.” Sophia was really not in the mood to talk about her father. 

 

“That wasn’t nothing.” Carl said and then Sophia was surprised when Carl cupped her face with his hands, making her look at him. “Tell me please, I wanna be there. Look if you tell me, then I’ll tell you something, something deep and dark.” 

 

Sophia laughed, the boy had nothing deeper and darker than what Sophia had. She looked down at the boys feet but he grip around her face tightened and she was forced to look into his deep blue eyes that made her shiver. 

 

“I was thinking about my dad.” She sighed. 

 

“And?” Carl said, he knew there was more to it than just that. 

 

“When I was younger, my dad used to beat my mom and he used to try to… to ...touch me.” She admitted forcing herself to smile. 

 

She expected Carl to drop his hands and look at her with sorry eyes but his eyes stayed firm and he held his hands there. “I’m sorry about that.” There wasn’t any hint of anything that Sophia had heard in all the other voices that had told her they were sorry for that. He sounded like her mother though, like he was sorry he let it happen, not that it happened though. 

 

“Yeah no biggie, he’s dead now.” She forced a smile. “Now cough up and tell me your deep dark secret.” She said nudging him in the ribs. She was surprised when he held his hands still at her face. 

 

“I uh, you remember that guy that my mom slept with, remember how I told you about him?” He asked and Sophia nodded. “I… I shot at him once. Stole my dad’s gun and aimed at his head. Missed though. I was young and stupid and it was horrible, I get that now-” 

 

Carl was cut off though. Sophia had crashed her lips into his and he was tasting the sweet tea still on her lips from the lunch they just had. And Sophia was lost, lost in all that the boy was, lost in the way his voice cracked when he tried to tell her about what he did. Something inside her cracked too, she needed to be there for him. Help him and kissing him was the only thing that she could think to do. 

 

Sophia’s hands snaked to his neck and kissed him hard. They pulled back, their eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together. All of the sudden there was a loud ‘whoop whoop’ right next to them, causing the pair to jump. 

 

There was Rick sitting in his police car waiting for the two to get in. They slid in the back seat awkwardly. Sophia looked at Rick in the rearview mirror and to her humor, he winked at her. She laughed and laced her fingers with Carl’s again.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth

Daryl Dixon, she traced his name on a piece of paper, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. God, why couldn’t she stop thinking about him? He barely gave her the time of day, so why did she care about him? She felt silly when she made the photo of her and Daryl the lockscreen but just incase Daryl saw her phone, she’d unlock it and show him that Sophia and Carl were her background. 

 

She loved how he looked in the photo, his blue eyes staring at the camera lense, his hand on his goatee and his arm propped on the window cill beside him, causing his muscle to flew. Beth looked stunned though, she had a confused look on her face but the corners of her mouth were turned up making her look like she was smiling. 

 

She was an idiot. An idiot who liked Daryl Dixon, a lot. She sighed audibly. What was she putting herself through? “Knock, knock.” Glenn said, poking his head through the open door. 

 

“Hey Glenn.” She sighed. 

 

“What’s up?” He asked her, giving her a questioning look. 

 

“Just thinkin’.” She shrugged. 

 

“About boys?” Glenn teased, coming in the room and sitting beside her. 

 

“Yes actually.” Beth admitted. 

 

“Oh.” Glenn said dryly. Beth laughed. “Any boy in particular?” He asked. She handed him her phone. “I guess you could say he’s cute?” Glenn said unsure of what he was suppose to say. 

 

“Ew Glenn, stop.” Beth laughed. 

 

“I don’t know what to say!” Glenn said awkwardly. “Why are you thinking about him?”

 

“Because he’s amazing. He’s nice, he’s shy, he’s cute, he’s funny and he’s also uncapable of loving someone. Or at least I think he is.” Beth sighed, feeling hopeless. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Glenn squinted his eyes at her. 

 

“Because he doesn’t even look like he knows how to have friends, every time someone asks him a question about himself or his personal life he just shrugs them off.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean he’s incapable of loving.” Glenn shrugged. “Maybe it just means that he’s afraid to love.” 

 

“Ya think?” Beth asked looking up at her brother in law. 

 

“Yeah. Anyways, seeing as though you got your liscenes and everything, the pizza place I work for is hiring and I highly recommended you.” 

 

“Really?” Beth said sitting up quickly. 

 

“You’ve been looking for a job for a while and I thought why not.” 

 

“Thank you Glenn!” She squealed as she hugged her brother.

 

“You’re welcome. Fill out this,” He said as he took a piece of paper out of his back pocket. “and I’ll turn it in for you, if they want you, they’ll tell me and you can start Monday.” 

 

“Thanks Glenn.” 

 

Beth loved her brother in law and sometimes she felt like he understood her better than anyone in her blood family really did. She was glad that she had him. 

 

“Anyways, Maggie wants to see you downstairs.” Glenn said as he broke the hug. 

 

“What for?” 

 

“I dunno, she won’t tell me.” He shrugged. 

 

“Then it must be something big.” Beth teased. 

 

Beth skipped downstairs to find Maggie in the kitchen stirring brownie mix. “I was thinkin’ that maybe you could have a friend over this weekend I talked to daddy about it and he said that you could even have Male companions. Mostly because I told him that Glenn and I would stay with you guys and be sex patrol but you know.” Maggie was always the one that was able to talk their father into doing things, even if it was something he absolutely did not want to do. 

 

“I don’t think I need any guy friends to sleep over but I mean yeah, sure. I’ll ask. Thank you.” Beth said smiling at her sister. “Can I lick the spoon?” Beth pleaded. 

 

“If you can get it from me.” Maggie scoffed bringing the spoon to her mouth. 

 

Beth began chasing her sister around the kitchen trying to get the bowl from her. Glenn came into the mix and Maggie used his as a shield. He ended up being the one covered in Brownie mix. Hershel came downstairs and saw Glenn covered in the gunk. 

 

He raised his finger to Glenn’s forehead and wipped some of it off with his finger, bringing that finger into his mouth. “I’m not even gonna ask but that could have been a good batch of brownies.” Hershel sighed and they all started laughing. Beth couldn’t help but think what Daryl was doing right now. 

 

Xx

Carl. 

After he had kissed Sophia and his dad had saw the whole action, Carl felt a little embarrassed. The dropped Sophia off and as soon as both of them got out of the car and made their way inside, Carl could feel his fathers eyes on him. 

 

He turned and was right, his father stared at him with curious eyes and a slight smile. “What?” He asked. 

 

“SO are you and Sophia, I mean, I’m just askin’ I think I can do that as a father.” Rick said trying to figure out his son at the moment. 

 

“I dunno, she kissed me. I like her, a lot.” Carl admitted, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“You guys aren’t…. active?”

 

“Dad, dad, oh my god! Stop! No I am not active!” Carl yelled embarrassed, his cheeks flushing red. 

 

“I’m just askin’ cause I’d rather be buyin’ you condoms than baby diapers.” Rick said raising his hands in the air. 

 

“I don’t need condoms dad.” Carl sighed. “When’s mom gonna be here?” 

 

“In a couple of minutes.” Rick said, he stared at the floor, the reminder of his ex wife bothered him. 

 

“What time is she bringing me back?” Carl wanted to know just in case his mother tried to run over the time limit. 

 

“Eight.” 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go set my things down and yeah.” He sighed not wanting to go. 

 

“Carl, try not too be too hard on her.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said waving his hand as he made his way up to his room. 

 

Carl barely got up the stairs when he got a text from his mom saying that she was outside. He sighed and dropped his things and stomped his way downstairs. “Dad, she’s already here. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too kiddo.” Rick called from the kitchen. He most certainly was not going to have a conversation with his ex. 

 

Carl opened the front door and found his mother still in the car, she waved at him excitedly with a shit eating smile on her face. He sighed and didn’t bother to wave back. He hoped in the passenger side of the car and buckled his seatbelt without looking at her. 

 

“Hey honey.” She said. 

 

“Hey.” He replied dully. 

 

“How was school today?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Have you made nay new friends?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

And that’s how Carl’s day went. He replied with on word sometimes a four word sentence and let his mother shop for him while they were in the mall. She took a picture or two of him and it was the first time that she didn’t cry when they were together. He was a little upset that she didn’t bring Judy along, the thought of her being alone with Shane, if that was the case, bothered him. 

 

His phone buzzed as he was eating a late lunch with her. It was Sophia.

 

>> Having fun with mommy?

 

>Remember what Bethy said, be nice. 

 

>> Yeah I get it. By the way I like you a lot, what did that kiss mean?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl. 

When lunch came around and Beth asked all of them if they wanted to have a sleepover at her house, he was a little shocked that that invitation was extended to the boys. Carl seemed to feel the same. Daryl said he would go though, just because he would rather be there than at his house, even though it would be a little strange for him, spending the night at a girls house. 

 

That day the rest of the group exchanged phone numbers, Daryl as a little taken back when he saw that Beth’s lock screen was the picture of him and her, but then he saw that his background was Sophia and Carl. He felt relieved and disappointed all at the same time. 

 

Did he like Beth? He looked at Beth as her and Sophia were talking. She was beautiful, smart, kind and funny and he liked the way that she touched him with her light feathery hands. Sometimes she’d catch him off guard and he’d flinch but he liked it when she touched him. It was comforting. 

 

He did like her. God. What was he getting himself into? Beth Greene was a farmers daughter, a good girl. She probably didn’t even think of Daryl as dating material, still he couldn’t help but stare when she smiled.

 

“Alright, so Sophia and Carl, you guys are coming together right?” Beth asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Carl nodded with his arm draped around Sophia’s shoulder. Daryl couldn’t help but notice their new found affection towards each other

 

“Alright and Daryl, you’ll be coming on your chopper right?” Beth asked him. He nodded. “Okay then I’ll text you my address and Carl I’ll text you my address.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Carl smiled. 

 

“So let me just clear the air here, are you two an item or?” Daryl asked curiously. 

 

Carl looked down at Sophia and Sophia looked up at Carl. They both laughed when they realized that they were looking to the other for the answer, Daryl thought he was gonna gag himself with all the puppy love that was floating around the air. 

 

“Yeah, we are.” Sophia finally said. 

 

Daryl looked at Carl and winked at him. Carl smirked and just brought Sophia closer to him. “Hey Carl, I aint got work today. You wanna hang out?” 

 

“Yeah sure.” Carl said, surprised that Daryl actually wanted to hang out with him.

 

“Alright, text me when you get off the bus and I’ll motor down.” Daryl nodded. 

 

“Sounds like another good plan.” 

 

“I just can’t wait for Friday!” Beth squealed with Sophia.

 

Daryl and Carl looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Women, gettin’ so excited over everythin’.” Daryl scoffed. 

 

“Imagine how they’d act if we were goin’ to disney land.” Carl laughed. 

 

“I don’t think we’d be able to hear for a week.” Daryl teased as Beth jokingly rolled her eyes at him and Sophia punched Carl in the arm. 

 

Once school was over, Daryl wasn’t sure that Carl was going to text him to come over, seeing as though they really weren’t that close of friends but when he got the text from Carl telling him to come over he was a little happy. 

 

Carl lived in one of those nice little family neighborhoods and Daryl knew he looked out of place once he drove over there on his motorcycle. He pulled into the only house that had a cop car in it. Now Daryl was a little nervous, every cop near them knew about Merle Dixon so his dad probably already thought that Daryl was a low life. 

 

Daryl didn’t even have a chance to get off his bike when Carl opened the front door and made his way out to Daryl. “Heard you come from ten miles away.” Carl joked. 

 

“Yeah, she’s loud.” Daryl smirked. 

 

“She?” Carl raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I’d get weirder looks than that if I called it a he.” Daryl pointed out and Carl snickered. 

 

“Come on in, my dad wants to meet you.” Carl said motioning for Daryl to follow him into his house. 

 

Daryl took a deep breath and walked in closing the door behind him. “Hello sir.” Daryl said when he saw a tall, skinny man with a beard and curly locks. 

 

“Hello Daryl, Carl’s told me a lot about you.” He said.

 

“Nothin’ bad I hope.” Daryl smirked 

 

“Nothin’ bad, just about you.” Rick promised. “That your motorcycle?”

 

“Yeah, got it as a gift.” 

 

“Loud ain’t it?” Rick chuckled. 

 

“Just slightly.” 

 

“Dad, Daryl and I are gonna go up to my room and hang out.” Carl said patting Daryl’s shoulder, motioning towards the stairs.

 

Xx

Carl. 

Carl liked Daryl a lot. Even though the two boys didn’t really have a lot in common they still got alone. When Carl had showed Daryl his room, Carl couldn’t help but notice how Daryl scanned it, like he was already looking for an exit. 

 

“So you like it?” Carl asked. Daryl replied with a grunt and a nod of his head. “Anyways, I know you really didn’t just come to hangout with me. You wanna talk about Beth?” Carl said getting right to the point, he grinned deviously at the other boy.

 

“Course I want to hang out with you Carl! You’re my friend.” Daryl scoffed. 

 

“Yeah right, come on, spill.” Carl sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him for Daryl to sit. 

 

Daryl didn’t just sit though, he fell backwards on the bed, laying in his back with his eyes closed. “I don’t know what to do. I like her but she’s just, she’s her! She probably doesn’t even notice me.” He scoffed shaking his head. 

 

“Of course she notices you Daryl, I mean we can all smell you from a mile away.” Carl teased getting punched slightly by Daryl. “But seriously, she does like you, I can tell, plus she kind of blurted it out to me in the car the other day.” he admitted. 

 

“And you didn’t tell me nothin’ ‘bout it in the first place?” He barked sitting up. 

 

“Chill, I thought you hated my guts!” 

 

“Why’d you think that?” Daryl asked scowling at him. 

 

“Because of that face right there, you’re constantly scowling at me!” Carl pointed out. 

 

“I’m sorry that’s just… well it’s just my face.” Daryl chuckled. “What do I do about Beth?” He groaned. 

 

Carl had to think about that for a minute, he didn’t know hot to treat girls himself, he would rather not give Daryl advice and then it backfire on him. “I don’t really know, I mean you could always just tell her how you feel.” Carl suggested with a shrug. 

 

“Women.” Daryl grunted. 

 

“Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” Carl agreed. “Can I ask you somethin’?” he asked anxiously licking his lips. 

 

“Yeah.” Daryl raised his eyebrow at the boy. 

 

“That bruise, on your forehead. Did your dad do that?” He asked quietly. Daryl started looking around the room again, looking like he was ready to bolt. Instead he just grunted and nodded. “I know you don’t want people seein’ or talkin’ about it but if anythin’ like that happens again, you can come over here, ya know?” Carl informed him, not wanting the boy to feel alone. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked again raising his eyebrow at the guy. 

 

“Yeah, my dad won’t mind, he’ll understand.” Carl nodded smiling at him. 

 

“You ain’t too bad Grimes.” Daryl said laying back again. 

 

“So I am told.” Carl boasted. 

 

“Shuddup punk.” Daryl chuckled nudging the boy in the ribs. 

 

The boys spent the rest of their time playing video games, granted that Carl did most of the playing for both of them but overall it was still a goodtime. Rick invited Daryl to stay for dinner, Carl pulled his dad aside and asked him not to ask any questions about the bruise on Daryl’s forehead. Rick searched his boys eyes for the secret that he was hiding from him. Rick finally nodded and agreed that he wouldn’t ask any questions. Still it pondered on his thoughts. 

 

Xx

Beth. 

Friday was approaching faster than she thought it would, it was already Thursday night and she wanted to hurry and get things planned. Her and Maggie went out and bought two cases of cheerwine soda, some snack foods and hotdogs and hanburgers to grill when the night came. She was very happy with herself, the fact that this was her first sleepiver with boys she thought she planned it really well and that it would be enjoyed by both the sexes. 

 

When Friday morning approached, Beth woke up with excitment, she couldn’t possibly wait for the day to be over with so that the four of them could be alone at her house and get to know more about each other. She parked her car nest to Daryl’s motorcycle and was a little shocked to see that the boy had gotten there before her. She smiled to herself and thought, ‘at least he’s here.’ Sighing audibly with a shit eating smile on her face, she made her way to Mr.Horvath’s class. 

 

The three of them stared at Beth as she approached, she couldn’t help but notice that Carl and Sophia were holding hands, and pressing their foreheads together like they were sharing some sort of private joke. She looked over at Dary who mimicked pulling the trigger of a gun that was pointed at his school. Beth scoffed at him as she sat down. 

 

“How goes it?” Beth asked. 

 

“It goes well my friend, how are you? Are we still on for tonight?” Sophia asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Beth nodded, grinning. 

 

“Why you look so happy?” Daryl asked eyeing her with a questioning look. 

 

“I’m happy that I get to spend the night with my best friends, is there something wrong with that Mr.Dixon?” Beth teased, biting her lip as she stared into his stormy blue eyes. 

 

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Daryl said beginning to feel uncomfortable, but not the type of bad uncomfortable but a stranger one. 

 

“Because I like what I see.” Beth said and swallowed her fears bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering. “Is there something wrong with that… Mr. Dixon?”

 

Daryl felt a cold shiver run down his spine, the way Beth’s voice sounded in his ear- so sweet yet so sultry, he wanted her. He cleared his throat and shook his head. Beth looked over at Sophia and wink, Sophia just smiled and shook her head. Carl and Daryl looked at each other confused. Tonight was gonna be a fun one. 

During Biology, they had just began dissecting frogs, great. Beth was excited, Daryl looked like he was cool with dissecting a frog. Beth remembered him telling her about how he skinned animals when he hunted so she didn’t expect him to pass out at the sight of the guts like some kids did. 

 

“You ready?” Beth said as she held the scalpel. 

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Daryl sighed. “Member, be gentle, don’t press down too hard or you’ll cut it’s other organs.” Daryl prompted. 

 

“Alright.” Beth sighed, a little nervous now and slowly cut down the frogs middle, then across it. The inside wasn’t all bloody like a cows but cold and slimy looking. “Ew.” Beth said quietly. Daryl snickered and nudged her with his elbow. She smiled up at him and had the urge to kiss his cheek. 

 

“You excited for tonight?” Beth asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded, examining the organs like they were told too. 

 

“You know, you don’t really have to be invited over, you can come over whenever you want.” Beth shrugged, she wanted to make sure that Daryl was safe, She couldn’t help but think, everyday while she was at home surrounded by loving family, that Daryl was being beaten by his father. 

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t wanna bother you and your family. ‘Sides, I can take of myself.” he said eyeing her seriously. 

 

She knew that, but maybe now, he needed some to take care of him. Someone to love him and show him that he was important, that he mattered and not just as some person that should wait around to get beat. He was beautiful, smart and everything Beth just realized she wanted. She sighed as she just realized it. 

 

Placing her hand on his wrist lightly, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and searching eyes. “I know you can. But I wanna help, I wanna be there, ya know?” She silently pleaded, hoping that he would understand that this wasn’t pity, it was just caring. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Daryl nodded and got back to work. 

 

Beth slowly took her hand away, thinking that he didn’t know, or at least didn’t understand. 

 

Xx

Sophia.

It took some convincing and a lot of trust was put on the line but Carl’s father finally agreed to let him go to the sleepover at this, Sophia squealed and ran up to the man and hugged him. RIck was shocked at first but lightly hugged her and patted her back. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Grimes, and trust me.” She told him in the sweetest voice possible. 

 

“Don’t prove me wrong.” Was all Mr.Grimes said, and Sophia felt then and there that she must earn the respect of this man, not because he was Carl’s father but because he seemed like a man who could tell right from wrong and would protect the people that he loves. 

 

They got in the car, Carl and Sophia sitting side by side, shoulders and thighs touching. Lately, Sophia had been finding herself getting lost in those blue eyes of his. She wanted desperately to tangle her fingers in his long messy hair and kiss him until she couldn’t breath. The thought that she wanted to do something like that scared her a little, she had never felt this way about a boy before, or anyone for that matter. 

 

He caught her staring and just smiled at her. They had had a conversation just the other night about their sex lives before each other, Sophia already knew it but she had to ask if Carl was a virgin, when he had said yes, her heart did this little jumping motion that she couldn’t explain. And of course Sophia was a virgin, she didn’t trust anyone after what her father had but her and her mother through. Maybe she could trust Carl though, he seemed nice enough. Cute enough. 

 

She laced her fingers with his, she always felt better when they were touching skin to skin. Like he was a charger and she was a battery, without her he had no use and without him she was dead. Or felt dead anyways. Sophia didn’t really believe in love at first sight but with Carl, she just might. 

 

When they pulled out of the city and they were in the sticks for a while, Sophia realized that this was a real farm that Beth lived on, not just some corn field surrounded house, even though there was plenty of that. They pulled into the Greene driveway and Sophia and Carl saw cows and horses and a shit load of green. It looked like a painting that someone hung on their wall. Picture perfect, she knew that’s how Beth was. 

 

Mr.Grimes got out of the car, along with Sophia and Carl, who held each others hand because why not and because they were both a little nervous with their new surroundings. Moments later Beth, a girl that looked nothing like Beth and an asian man came out of the house. 

 

“Hi Mr. Grimes. I’m Maggie, Beth’s sister and this is my fiancee Glenn.” Said the smiling Brunette. 

 

“And your father is where?” Rick asked. 

 

“He’s out at work, he’ll be back shortly.” Maggie promised. 

 

“You two are going to be watching them?” Rick asked, again. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Are there anymore guests?” Rick asked, looking at Beth this time, he knew how teenagers liked to lie. 

 

“Just Daryl Dixon.” Beth smiled. 

 

“Alright then. Carl, Sophia, I want you two to be on your best behavior.” He prompted them. 

 

“Yes, sir.” They both said in sync. Squeezing one anothers hand after. 

 

“Alright then, guess I am off. Have fun. It was nice meeting you all.” 

 

“You too Mr.Grimes.” Maggie called. 

 

After Mr.Grimes left, Daryl pulled up on his loud motorcycle. The party has arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Carl

Carl was afraid, afraid because this was his first sleepover with girls. He didn’t know the rules, well he knew of course, no sex, his father had only reminded him of that a million times. But things got off to a better start than he thought it was going too. After Daryl got off his bike and introduced himself to Maggie and Glenn, Beth suggested that we go ride the horses. Carl was excited, so were the other. They all jumped at the offer. 

 

It was hard to ride a horse, but at the same time it was easy. Beth was a champion at it, he expected nothing less than that. The boys fell behind the girls as they trotted along side the forest. “So, you gonna make your move tonight?” Carl asked looking at Daryl as they both swayed on their horses. 

 

Darl looked at Carl and rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know what I am suppose to do.” He sighed annoyed with himself. 

 

“Well I mean, Sophia was the one that pulled the move over on me and Beth today, she was flirting hardcore with you man.” Carl nodded, smiling at the other boys. 

 

“Why you smilin’?” Daryl asked glaring at Carl. 

 

“Big bad Daryl, ain’t afraid of nothin’ except a little blonde named Beth.” Carl snicked. 

 

“If I wasn’t on this horse, I’d hit you.” Daryl said nodding at the boy with a smirk on the edges of his mouth. 

 

“C’mon guys, Maggie just texted and said dinner’s ready.” Beth called. 

 

“Race ya?” Carl looked at Daryl excitedly.

 

“You’re on.” he laughed and nudged the sides of his horse to go faster. \

 

Carl did the same and they were neck in neck for a while until Carl’s groin began to hurt from the jumping of the horse, he had to slow down. Daryl laughed at the boy as he got off of the horse with his legs feeling numb and his butt hurting. “You only won because you’ve been riding motorcycles your whole life.” Carl whined. 

 

“Stop bein’ such a bad sport.” Sophia said coming up from behind him and planting a kiss on the space just behind his ear, sending chills down his spine. 

 

“It’s true though.” Carl pointed out. 

 

“You’re plates are over there by the picnic table. Glenn moved it all by himself.” Maggie said placing and kiss on Glenn’s cheek. 

 

Carl wondered how long they had been together and why they were living here still, they both wore wedding rings so it was obvious they were married to each other. Carl found it strange that they still lived here, usually newlyweds would have moved out and gotten their own place by now, but he guessed that they had their reasons. 

 

He sat down beside Sophia, opposite from Daryl and Beth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took his first bite out of the warm, delicious hot dog. He couldn’t help but moan as the taste hit his tongue. The others laughed but Carl just dug into his food. Once they were all finished with their food, the went inside up to Beth’s room. It was exactly what you thought it would look like, pretty turquoise blue walls, girl things all over and dresser tat had a rather large mirror on it. 

 

Beth and Sophia sat down on her bed while Carl and Daryl stood awkwardly. What were they suppose to do? “Why don’t you guys have a seat?” Beth said looking confused. 

 

“Girl, if your daddy came home and saw two boys sittin’ on your bed, he’d have a fit.” Daryl scoffed. 

 

“Please,” She rolled her eyes. “he won’t care, besides, my daddy’s gone.” 

 

“Gone?” Carl asked looking at Beth with wide eyes, they had told his father that he would be back. He suddenly felt very worried, he didn’t like lying to his father. 

 

“Yeah, he had to drive all the way to South Carolina for some volunteer work that he’s doing, he’ll be back tomorrow though, but you guys will be gone by then.” Beth shrugged. 

 

“Your father does know that we’re here though, right?” Carl asked, still staring at Beth in disbelief. 

 

“Of course.” She looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

Carl and Daryl looked at each other and shook their heads both thinking the same thing, this girl was something. Sophia was another story though, the two of them had been getting closer in the past few days and it was strange for Carl, he had never been with a girl like he had been with Sophia. There were makeout sessions and feel ups, but after what Lori did to his father, Carl just tried to stay away from females, but Carl knew that Sophia was different. 

 

And he liked that.

 

Xx

Sophia

Sophia was a little nervous when it got dark outside and they all settled downstairs. They had began playing truth or dare, Maggie and Glenn warned them that it couldn’t get anymore serious than a kiss, they all laughed awkwardly at that. But then Maggie and Glenn went upstairs to do whatever they were doing. 

 

“Sophia Truth or dare?” Beth asked her as she raised her eyebrow deviously at her. 

 

“Dare.” Sophia sighed biting her lip. 

 

“I dare you to lick Carl’s nose.” Beth said, not able to think of anything else. 

 

Sophia rolled her eyes smiling and placed herself in front of Carl, she out her hands on either side of his face and Stuck her tongue and licked Carl’s nose. He chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, now it’s my turn right?” Sophia asked and Beth nodded. 

 

“Daryl Dixon, I dare you to kiss Beth Greene full blown on the lips. No pecks, it has to be a kiss.” She said pointing a finger at him. Daryl rolled his eyes and Beth’s cheeks got red. 

 

“Do I gotta?” Daryl mumbled.

 

“Yes, you gotta.” Sophia laughed. 

 

She moved herself back against Carl’s chest, placing herself between his legs. He chuckled in her eye sending a heat to her center. They watched the entire awkward situation. Daryl moved off the chair that he was sitting on and moved slowly towards Beth. She sat on her knees as he sat crisscrossed in front of her. 

 

She giggled as he placed his hand on the right side of her face, and Sophia nearly squealed when she saw the little smirk on Daryl’s face. It was like watching the people you wanted to be a couple on tv finally kiss for the first time. He brought his lips down on hers and Carl squeezed Sophia closer to his own chest. 

Their first kiss. She couldn’t help but laugh after they finished kissing and Carl began to clap. Sophia began to think that maybe Carl was her perfect match, the person that she was meant to be with. She hoped he was because she was already full blown fell off a cliff in love with him. 

 

“You happy with that?” Daryl said, still looking at Beth. 

 

Sophia wasn’t sure if it was aimed at her of Beth, until Daryl broke eye contact with Beth and looked at her. “Oh, yeah, spot on matey.” She giggled. 

 

“I suggest we watch Tv now, before things get… steamy.” Carl laughed turning on the Television. 

 

It was getting late, Maggie and Glenn hadn’t came back downstairs in two hours so they must have fallen asleep. Beth and Daryl were talking about something in whispers on one side of the room and Carl and Sophia were laying on the floor curled up together. 

 

“I think I might love you.” Sophia whispered into Carl’s finger as she kissed each one.

 

“Really?” Carl whispered into her ear. 

 

“Really.” 

 

Carl brought his hand to her chin and made her lean her neck back just so that he could kiss her gently. Sophia deepened the kiss, pressing her lips hard against his. He opened his mouth ever so slightly taking her lip into his and biting down on it, the way he knew Sophia liked. 

 

Pulling her lips away slowly, letting it scrape past Carl’s teeth she brought her lips to his neck. Kissing it and biting it, nibbling at his ear lobe, it wasn’t too long before she felt his member become hard. 

 

“Sophia.” He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back into his chest, kissing her hair. She was confused, had she done something wrong?

 

“What?” She asked breaking his grip on her and looking at him with confused eyes. 

 

“I just, just think we should slow down ya know?” He said smiling crookedly. 

 

Sophia breathed. “I guess so.” She nodded her head and placed it back on Carl’s chest. 

 

It wasn’t like Sophia wanted anything like that… yet, but why did she feel so rejected, so unwanted. Carl kissed her hair and began whispering sweet nothings in her ear, it made things a little better. Carl always made things better.

 

Xx

Beth

The kiss still burned on her lips. Beth was shocked when Daryl had actually kissed me, she was even more shocked when his did it so smoothly. Now he was sitting in front of her, their knees touching and looking at each other awkwardly. Maybe that kiss wasn’t such a good idea because now she had no clue what to say and it seemed like Daryl felt the same way. 

 

“I didn’t wanna kiss you.” Daryl blurted out and Beth felt her heart sting her. “I mean, not on a dare, I wanted to kiss you but just not on a dare.” He clarified seeing the look on her face

 

“Oh.” Beth nodded, still staring at their shoes. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, this is awkward now.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Just slightly. But you shouldn’t be sorry. Not your fault. Maybe it was mine, I kind of hinted at Sophia to ask you that dare.” Beth admitted smiling slightly. 

 

“Then it was all your fault.” Daryl smirked. “I’m glad I did it though.” He said suddenly, causing Beth’s heart to flutter. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“I mean, yeah, I was gonna do it anyways…. sooner or later.” He chuckled. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you did it too. I was kind of hintin’ at you that I liked you but I wasn’t sure if you caught on or not.” She joked.

 

“Wanna try that kiss again?” He asked quietly unsure of what Beth’s answer would be. 

 

Beth bit her lip and nodded. She moved her torso closer to Daryl, he did the same. Their lips touched and it was sweet, not forced or unsure. Beth’s hands grabbed at his thighs and both of Daryl’s hands were holding her face. Beth realized that this was the man for her and she was not ever letting him go. 

His lips were chapped, but Beth didn’t mind. She had never kissed a guy that had a goatee before, the feeling of his facial hairs tickling her was new to her. She didn’t mind that either. She didn’t even mind that his hair was a little greasy when she tangled her fingers in his dirty locks. 

 

“Hey guys.” Glenn said standing at the edge of the stairs, looking awkwardly at the ceiling. “Maggie told me to remind you not to do what you were already told not to do.” He sighed running his fingers through his hair nervously, why he did what Maggie told him suddenly escaped his mind. 

 

“Alright Glenn.” Beth scoffed a hint of sass on her voice, she rolled her eyes and waited for Glenn to go back upstairs. 

 

“He’s like one of those very unscary guard dogs.” Sophia snickered. 

 

Beth laughed. “I know right.” The others joined in the laughter. 

 

Beth looked around the room. She remember all those cheesy movies about kids in high school and how they would have their friends sleep over. Well this moment was like that, one of thise movie moments that usually never went that right in person. This was perfect and this was a moment that Beth was going to remember forever. 

 

They set up the pilot and laid next to one another, each on having their own blanket by Maggie’s request. Beth curled onto Daryl’s chest, she wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with it or not but it didn’t seem like he mined by the way he sighed peacefully and closed his eyes. 

 

She loved how he smiled, like the horse they had ridden early, like the cool wind outside, and like the perfume that Beth was wearing at that very moment. She smiled to herself. Keeping her eyes closed and just savoring the moment as well as she could. 

 

Xx

Daryl. 

They had kissed, he had kissed her. It was something that he had always thought about doing but never thought that he would actually do. It had amazed him when she agreed to kiss him the second time. Stupid Sophia making their first kiss be on a dare, but I guess she knew I didn’t have the guts to do it myself. 

 

He fell asleep with Beth laying his his chest, it had shocked him a little bit when she did that but she seemed to think that is was okay that she was doing it so he guessed that it was okay. The sweet smell of strawberries floated from Beth’s hair. It made him want to kiss her neck, bit here even, see is the rest of her tasted as good as her lips did. The thought made him shudder. He hoped he wouldn’t have dirty dreams about the girl who was laying on him right this very moment. 

He didn’t. Instead he was given nightmare after nightmare about his dad hitting him, he flinched awake twice, nearly sending Beth flying off of him. He never woke her but he caused her to stir. Se moaned in annoyance and placed her whole body on top of Daryl’s, he pelvis pressing up against his manhood and her arms wrapped as best around as she could manage in the moment. 

 

There was a type of relief that washed over him when he realized that he was with Beth and not in the Trailer with his father. He liked how warm she was, how small she was. She was small but Daryl felt that, hidden beneath her golden locks, nothing could harm him. For some odd reason he had the feeling that she wouldn’t ever let anyone hurt him.

 

But he knew that this was a false hope because nothing could keep him safe from his father’s fist. And the last thing he would want was for Beth to try to protect him from his father, he’d probably just end up hitting her like he hit Daryl. He didn’t know what he would do if his father ever hit Beth, he might just kill him. 

 

It was hard for him to go to sleep after that. He felt like he needed a cigarette. Sighing he got up slowly, trying his best not to move Beth much. He went outside onto the Greene’s porch. It was still dark out, Daryl had no clue what the time was. He just leaned against the railing and stared out at the pastures. 

 

“Daryl?” Beth’s voice said from behind him. 

 

He grunted. 

 

“Are you okay?” She placed a small hand on his back. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

 

“Hey Daryl. I know you don’t like to talk about stuff like this but I know that your father hurts you and I just, I just want you to know that I’m here for you and you-”

 

“Beth look, you can’t help me out with stuff like this. It’s not your fault and you don’t have any damn control over the situation.” He sighed angrily. 

 

“But Daryl, you don’t have to stay with him you can always-”

 

“What? Go to the cops? Yeah. cause they’re a big help.” He shook his head, annoyed with Beth’s ignorance. 

 

“Daryl! I wasn’t gonna say that you can go to the cops, I’m saying that you can come here.” She yelled, equally annoyed with Daryl as he was with her. “You’d be safe here and you wouldn’t have to worry about anything.” She smiled slightly. 

 

“I can’t just show up at your house.” He scoffed. 

 

“Yes, yes you can!” She yelled into the night. “You don’t need to be hit, that’s not right, even if it is by your dad! You don’t have to put up with this.” She wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

 

“Beth look, I’m fine. Alright? If anything happens I’ll come to you.” He promised her, he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. 

 

“Alright, I’m just tellin’ you that you can come here.” She said as she hugged the back of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so this was a new thing for me, hope you like it. Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
